


All I Wanted Was You

by imadonut



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Can be seen as either romantic or platonic, F/M, Gundham still dies, HUGE SPOILERS, It depends on the interpretation, It's just more emotional, if that wasn't already obvious, rewrite of the end of chapter 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadonut/pseuds/imadonut
Summary: This is the end of Chapter 4 of Danganronpa 2, in the moments before Gundham's execution. It's basically just like canon, but I added a little ⬩*~flavor~*⬩
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind & Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	All I Wanted Was You

**Author's Note:**

> I really like these characters so I hope I did them justice by writing them write. All comments are appreciated, even if it's just some good ole' constructive criticism!

“Gundham, don’t tell me you… You didn’t sacrifice yourself for our sake, did you…?”

As soon as those words left Hajime’s mouth, the entire trial room was blanketed in silence. It was only broken by a small laugh leaving Gundham’s mouth as he straightened his posture.

“That is a foolish question, Hajime Hinata. The reason behind this murder does not matter, for what is done is done. Nekomaru’s death cannot be undone, so why I killed him is of no importance to you. I’m still a murderer, no matter how you or I paint it.”

Hajime blinked, thinking hard on this answer. Gudham didn’t outright deny it, so him sacrificing himself for everyone was still a big possibility, whether or not Gundham had decided to ignore the real question. The courtroom was quiet once again after Gundham’s indirect confession, no one really sure what to think. This time the silence was interrupted not by Gundham, but by the sound of someone clutching fabric tightly, and yanking on it.

“Gundham... Why? If you knew you were going to die anyway, why would you do this, why?!” Sonia grasped tightly to the sleeve of Gundham’s jacket tugging on it as she stared at the ground and yelled to Gundham, her hair blocking her face from his view. 

At this, Gundham looked away with a small frown on his face, not removing Sonia from his arm, but taking a moment to pull his scarf over his mouth reflexively. 

“It is… different for me. In this world, I am only a temporary visitor. I was simply visiting for a moment… and now that my duty is complete, I must return to the darkness. I do not fear death, unlike you mortals. Death is only an extension of life, continuing after my physical form has perished.”

Gundham glanced down at Sonia, still holding tightly to his arms.

“However, I did not expect this reaction from you, Sonia. Although it is merely a minor effect caused by Nekomaru Nidai’s death, this should bring you even closer to returning to your kingdom. Is that not what you wanted?”

He waited for her response, not entirely sure what to expect since he hadn’t anticipated her earlier reaction. Sonia’s grip on his jacket tightened even further, her hands trembling.

“Gundam, you’re…” Her voice shook, teardrops from her cheeks falling to the floor beneath her. Gundham’s frown turned slightly concerned, until his eyes widened when Sonia yanked on his arm, forcing him to lean forward and look at her. Sonia turned her head to Gundham, staring him down with a fiery yet watery glare, dampened by the tears streaming down her face.

You’re fucking stupid!!” She shouted at him.

The entire room, once again, fell silent, but for a different reason this time. Sonia’s use of swears had been… interesting up until this point. So her using one in a fairly correct context, at a time like this, it felt extremely jarring. Especially to Gundham, who was forced to stare into Sonia’s eyes with a shocked expression.

“U-um… Sonia?” Gundham’s earlier bravado was replaced with stuttering confusion, his face heating up at her sudden outburst.

“How dare you! You tell us the reason you killed him was because us just sitting there and letting ourselves die was an insult to life itself, but that’s exactly what you’re doing!! You’re letting yourself die and you’re just okay with it?! How dare you!!” Sonia wasn’t finished, letting go of his arm to move closer to him, staring him in the eyes while only a few inches away.

“And how dare you think that I’m okay with this! I don’t care that I’m closer to going back to my kingdom if it means I have to lose you!!” 

Sonia’s heated glare was soon replaced by a trembling frown, more tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

“I don’t care about my kingdom, Gundham! You gave me more than anyone there has ever given me. You made me feel like a person, you wanted to be with me because of me, and not my status. No one’s ever done that before…” A small sob escaped her mouth, and she collapsed forward into Gundham’s chest, wetting the front of his shirt with her tears as she leaned against him.

“I don’t want this to be over. I don’t want you to leave me Gundham…”

At this, she broke down, letting herself fully sob into his shirt. Gundham’s hand finally moved away from his scarf, uncovering his face and revealing a truly guilty expression. This was his fault, he’d finally realized. He was hurting her by leaving. He’d convinced himself that death was just another part of being alive, and once it happened, it’d change nothing. But… Sonia was here, and she was hurting. Because he was taking himself away from her.

Gundham had a strong urge to comfort her, to hold her and hug her to convince her that it’d be alright. His arms twitched at his side, wanting to move to wrap around her. But, Gundham Tanaka didn’t touch people, his blood was poisonous and his skin could kill if it came in contact with that of a mortal.

So, instead of embracing her, Gundham did the next best thing. He removed his jacket, careful of Sonia with her head still pressed against his chest. Then, he reached forward and wrapped it around Sonia’s shoulders with a gentleness he usually reserved for his animals. Sonia looked up to face Gundam, tear tracks down her cheeks, and was met with a small, calming smile. It looked genuine, and to the others in the room, it was a rare sight. But it was one Sonia had seen many times before.

“My Dark Queen, do not worry yourself so much over me. Death is a temporary obstacle, one which you will surely overcome. You are powerful, and strong. I have no doubt you will surely captivate many mortals with your aura in the future. When you survive this game, I will be waiting for you. It may take decades, but I am a patient being. One day we will reunite in the underworld, and I look forward to seeing how you’ve come into your full power.”

Gundham’s bandaged hand shook, but he pushed himself and reached forward to cup sonia’s cheek, albeit not without a great bit of hesitance. He swiped away one of her tears with his thumb.

“So do not cry over me, Dark Queen. It is unbefitting of a noble such as yourself.”

Sonia and Gundham looked into eachothers eyes, sharing a small moment. Sonia bit her lip in an attempt to stop any more sobs from escaping, and nodded. Gundham’s smile widened a tiny bit.

Without another word, Gundham turned from Sonia, and she watched him leave, letting him. He stood in front of Monokuma, a new smile befitting his dark persona plastered to his face. 

“I hope you are prepared, Monokuma! For I, Gundham Tanaka, shall stick with my evil until the very end!”

Gundham let out one of his signature laughs.

“Open Sesame Pandamonium! I shall fill hell with true hell!”

“Alright, I like your style kid.” Monokuma said, preparing to hit the large red button in front of him

“Let’s give it everything we’ve got! It’s…. PUNISHMENT TIIIIIME!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, be sad


End file.
